Bella's Body
by addie879
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is broken. She gets into trouble thus getting turned into a man-eating demon. Alice, worried when she can't see Bella's future anymore makes the Cullens go back to Forks. What they find is shocking.
1. The Beginning

**okay guys.....i promise i will update soon on "Love Works In Mysterious Ways", i have been researching and i have writers block...i will probably have chappie three up this weekend after Thanksgiving.....!!!!!!! :)**

**ANYWAYS! this story is a semi crossover with Twilight/Jennifer's Body! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!!!!**

* * *

_All alone in an empty room  
__Nothing left but the memories of when,_ _I had my best friend  
I don't know how we ended up here  
I don't know but it's never been so clear  
We made a mistake, dear.  
And I see the broken glass in front of me  
I see your shadow hanging over me  
and your face, I can see..._

_"Through the Trees" by Low Shoulder_

**BPOV**

I glance back once more at Angela as I make my way to the van. She's staring at me, wide eyed and in shock. I just told her to back off and let me live my own life. What a mistake. I need her more than ever now that _he's _gone. Once I get in the van I stare at her, for the doors are still open. Right before the doors close, a big bang of fire erupts behind Angela. We both jump in shock. When the doors close I stare at them, wishing the windows weren't painted black as we pull away from Angela.

The lead singer is sitting next to me, twirling a knife around his fingers and reading a piece of paper. I suddenly realize something, "You don't want me I'm a virgin!" That was a total lie. I lost my virginity to Jacob the day after _he _left.

Nikolai Wolf chuckles and puts his knife away. He looks straight into my eyes, "You're _perfect_." I would've blushed if I hadn't been terrified. I look down at my feet, which were covered in patterned tights and cowboy boots. I silently curse my outfit. I probably would've never gotten into this if I hadn't worn a short denim skirt, long-sleeved blue patterned shirt, and white puffy jacket.

The van suddenly stops. Nikolai tucks the piece of paper away and grabs a piece of cloth. He gags me as the doors open. He roughly drags he me out of the van and to the other guys. We then descend into the forest. He dislocates my shoulder as he pulls me down deeper into the forest. We push into a clearing. My eyes open in surprise and I almost cry out. We were in the _meadow. _Nikolai pushes me down into the wet grass. My patterned tights are ripped and frayed and I have cuts and brusises all over my body.

Nikolai takes the piece of paper out, "Alright. We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of-" He stops and yanks the gag out of my mouth. "What's your name again. Tiffany?"

I sob,"My name is Bella."

"Super. We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of _Bella _from Forks-" I cut him off with my pleading.

I cry out,"Please! Please! Don't do this, I'll do anything. I'll do anything."

Nikolai sighs and kneels next to me,"Do you know how hard it is to make as an indie band these days? There's so many of us and it's, like, if you don't get on _Letterman _or some retarted soundtrack, your screwed. Ok? Satan is our only hope. We're in league with 'The Beast' now, and we have to make a REALLY big impression on him. And to do that we're going to have to butcher you, and bleed you, then Dirk here is gonna wear your face." Dirk started to look nervous. "Relax, I'm kidding about the face, but the rest is gonna happen though." He then goes on to tell me that I'm their _virgin _sacrifice.

My eyes widen in fear. I start thrashing and I try to tell this is a mistake, that I'm not a virgin but Nikolai just laughs and he then glares at me.

"LIAR!" he cries and slaps me. I cry out in pain. He stands back up and he takes his knife from Dirk. He nods and they start singing "867-5309/Jenny"

I keep on thrashing about and try to tell them that I lost my virginty a long time ago. Nikolai raises his arms up and then roughly plunges his knife into stomach. I cry out in pain. He does this twice more in the same spot until I am totally head to toe in pain. I cry and thrash. I can't hear their singing anymore. I'm too busy screaming. I slowly seep into a dark aybiss. I stop screaming. They stop singing and look at me. The last thing I see is Nikolai tucking his knife away for the last time before I drift.


	2. Alice's Visions

****

Here is chappie 2 of Bella's Body!!!!! Hope you enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!!

* * *

**

**APOV(Alice)**

I gasp in shock from my vision.

_Alice's vision:_

_Bella is screaming as some guy plunges a kinife into her stomach. She continues to scream as they sing. She suddenly stops. The man who stabbed her tucks his knife away. The boys who are with him help him carry Bella to a van. There, they throw her in the back. They take her to La Push beach and throw her over the cliff and into the water. The man smiles as he throws the knife down after her._

_End Alice's vision_

Jasper quickly runs over to me, "What's wrong?"

I manage to choke out a few words ," Bella-killed-water-band."

Jasper looks at me in confusion. I close and tell him my vision. When I'm done I open my eyes seeing not only Jasper sitting there, but my entire family including Edward. Esme was wrapped in Carlisle's arms, both dry sobbing. Jasper has his arm wrapped around me, with a grim expression on his face. Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap with no expression, whilst Emmett in dry sobbing in Rosalie's shoulder. But the worst was probably Edward.

He sitting in a corner dry sobbing and crying out, "Bella! My sweet, pure Bella!" I gasp as another vision consumes me. My family stops and looks at me.

_Alice's vision:_

_Bella is lying unmoving on wet grass. She slowly opens her eyes. She no longer looks plain. She stands up and looks at herself. Her shirt is ripped from were the knife penatrated her and her skin. She is completley soaked and covered in mud, grass, and blood. Her skin is no longer pale, but tan. Her shirt is barely hanging on and her skirt in sagging off her hips. Her beautiful patterened tights are now torn and frayed and caked in blood. A twip snaps behind her and she whips her head around reavling a beautiful tan face, prominite cheekbones. Her lips are red without any lipstick and her hair still looks beautiful even though wet and covered in blood, mud, and leaves. She smiles eerily and slowly walks to an unknown stranger._

_End Alice's vision_

Edward looks shocked, for he is the only one who saw my vision. While I tell the rest of the family my second vision, Edward is busy packing up everything in sight. When I'm finished everyone parts their separate ways, for it's time to go get Bella back!!!


	3. Demon

**This the THIRD chappie in ONE DAY!!!! i'm on a roll!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but I want to!!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I am lying down, from what I can tell. And I'm wet. How the heck did I get wet?! I open my eyes. I'm lying in the same spot from where I was stabbed. I stand up. I'm covered in blood and mud and leaves. I look at my shirt where the knife stabbed me. I stick my fingers through the hole of my shirt and my skin by default. Where there should've been a hole in my skin is smooth, tan skin. I gasp and look at my legs that once were covered in bloody cuts, they are now both tan and smooth. My patterened tights were caked in blood and my cowboy boots had water in them. My hair hung limply by my head. I hitched up my skirt, for it was falling off my now defined hips. A twig snaps behind me and I whip around. Standing there is Afan Gumad, an Indain exchage student. I smile.

"Bella?" He asks, his voice thick with worry.

I nod,"Do they know you're alive?" I ask this for I had seen him earlier at the bar. He nods nervously. Suddenly this stirring inside me that I've felt since I woke up sets on fire and I'm tempted to eat him. My beautiful chocolate eyes turn into yellow irsis. I slowly walk towards him, shaking my new perky butt for emphasis. He backs up against a tree. I grabb him by his shirt and I jam my tonuge down his throat. He starts to thrash but stops when he realizes it's hopeless. I bite his neck and rip the skin from his neck with my new, sharp teeth. He screams. I suck up the blood. I push him on the ground. I rip open his stomach. He stops moving for he is now dead. I eat out his insides until there is nothing. I stand up. My eyes turn back to chocolate and my teeth are normal.

As I make my way through the forest, an image of Angela flashes through my mind. I need to see her. I run through the forest. I see tire marks from where 'Low Shoulder' left to take me to La Push.

_'I'll take care of **them **later'_ I think as walk down the street to Angela's house. I stop in the middle of the road, staring at her house. Her parents are out, for she told me this earlier. I can hear her talking to her boyfriend, Eric. _Eric _I lick my lips.

**_'Later' _**a voice in the back my head says. I nod and walk up steps of Angela's house. I ring the doorbell. I hear her pause. She makes her way down the stairs. I ring again. She tells Eric to stay on the phone with her. I ring once more before I hear her slowly approaching the door. _Do not eat Angela Webber _I think to myself as the door opens.


End file.
